Headaches
by stainedglassmasquerade
Summary: Set during Episode 2, A humorous look at what you didn't see in the movie. It all starts with a headache...Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Headaches

Chapter 1

"Go ahead to your room Anakin, I need to meditate. I'll be along shortly." Obi-Wan said as he and his taller apprentice passed the Room of A Thousand Fountains.

The young man nodded and strode off, head held high, pleased with himself. Often times Obi-Wan wanted to smack that look right off his pretty little face but controlled himself. He sighed, moving into the large, peaceful room.

He settled down in front of a waterfall and closed his eyes. With a deep breath he tried to clear his thoughts and cleanse his mind. After only a few passive moments Obi-Wan sensed a familiar presence nearby.

"Another trying day with your unruly apprentice?" Her smooth voice almost sang as she settled down next to him.

Obi-Wan jumped, he'd thought she was farther away. "Azah!" Apparently his senses were off tonight, just another thing to add to his endless list. "You could say that." He opened his eyes and directed blue orbs at her own.

"What has Anakin done to elicit his normally calm Master to become jumpy in the presence of friends?" Her voice was melodic, soothing and calming.

"Nothing, nothing." He was entirely convincing as he averted her gaze.

"Obi-Wan...you're jumpy, you're twitching slightly, and you won't look me in the eye. I'd say it's a fair bet to guess you've had troubles today." She sat back a little, resting on her palms, staring off at the waterfall.

The other Jedi sighed and began to rub his forehead with his fingers in an attempt to relax himself. "As you know, Anakin and I were assigned to Senator Amidala as extra security today." He began. "Things went well enough until night fell."

Azah, his companion raised an eyebrow, thoroughly intrigued now.

"Let's recap the evening for you: venomous insects, flying through Coruscant on a droid against my will, being shot at, falling through Coruscant again against my will, chasing the owner of the venomous insects, my padawan's driving, my padawan jumping out of a moving vehicle, chasing my padawan who was on top of the venomous insect owners speeder, nearly crash landing my stolen speeder, following the venomous insect owner into a club and nearly getting myself killed whilst my padawan was supposedly looking for said venomous insect owner." Obi-Wan breathed heavily after reciting the list.

"Did you at least get a drink out of the evening?" Azah queried, leaning forward.

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter will probably seem a little boring, but I promise it'll liven up in the next. As always, keep reading, check out my other stories, and REVIEW!!! It makes me write more and faster:D_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Track down this bounty hunter you must, Obi-Wan." The short, wrinkled Jedi Master sat in his tiny chair with the rest of the Council.

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for." Mace added, sitting back in his chair near Yoda.

Obi-Wan and his apprentice, Anakin stood in the center of the Council Room, receiving their orders. Nearby, Azah Keel stood in the shadows, awaiting her own orders.

"What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting." Obi-Wan stated, looking over the Jedi Masters.

"Handle that your Padawan will." Yoda informed, pointing to Anakin.

At this revelation, Obi-Wan raised a eyebrow slightly, glancing at the boy.

"Anakin, escort the senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees." Master Windu announced calmly, never moving from his seated position.

"As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the capitol." Anakin informed, eliciting a somewhat disapproving look from Mace.

"Until caught this killer is out judgment she must respect. Hmm." Yoda was peaceful, leaning on his gimmer stick.

"Anakin, go to the senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her about this matter." Windu almost commanded and both Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed.

The two sauntered out of the door as Azah looked around, a bit confused for a second.

* * *

"Master Kenobi." Mace spoke up.

Obi-Wan froze in his tracks, turning to face the dark skinned master. "Yes, Master Windu?"

"Stay a few moments, we have something else we need to discuss. Anakin, you may go."

Anakin bowed again and walked off, on his way to the senate to speak with Chancellor Palpatine.

"Azah." Yoda motioned her forward with a quick hand movement. She glided forward, into the center of the room where she met Obi-Wan.

"An assignment for you we have." The green Jedi informed, "As well."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Keep at it! Reviews feed me and make me want to write more! Review:D_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Apparently the list of missions are slim right now." Azah mused aloud as she and Obi-Wan walked through the halls of the Temple. "Why else would they send two Jedi Knights on a routine mission?"

"Or perhaps this mission isn't so...routine?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, he loved jogging Azah's overactive imagination.

"Oh , stop it!" She slugged his arm. "You'll get me all excited."

He grinned at her, blue-gray eyes sparkling mischievously. Azah rolled her eyes and continued on her way, they had a lot of work to do before they could even think about heading off in search of this bounty hunter.

They reached the research room and Azah stopped outside the door, turning to face Obi-Wan. "Now, fill me in on a few things. What sort of dart are we dealing with?"

"A toxic dart, and if I knew more than that we wouldn't be here."

"Fair enough, but I also need to know what you know. I'm in the dark other than this elusive dart and some bounty hunter, fill me in."

"Before the changeling died, she said she was working for a bounty hunter. Whom? She was killed before we could determine that, but we do have this." He held up the dart, "Our one and only clue."

"You're thinking small Kenobi, look at the big picture." Azah continued to stand in front of the door, blocking his way. "We're dealing with a big time bounty hunter here, a nobody wouldn't be after a senator, and they certainly wouldn't be following their own allies closely enough to do away with them in the event of a slip."

Obi-Wan sighed, she was right. Sometimes her wisdom and insight into situations astounded him. She reminded him of his late Master, but that was probably to do with her innate connection with the Living Force and her unwillingness to follow the rules. "Anything else?" He'd learned after many years of practice, that it was safer and easier for them both to let Azah speak her peace before moving on.

She closed her eyes in thought a moment before continuing. ""Darts are not a common weapon in the core worlds, so more than likely we're dealing with someone native to the Outer Rim or thereabouts. And Obi-Wan?"

He looked up from rubbing his forehead, "Do something about that headache, it's transferring to me and it's bloody annoying." Obi-Wan smiled, how he'd missed working with Azah.


End file.
